


Fight and flight

by opposablethumbs



Category: Marvel
Genre: All caps together, Bucky Cap, Gen, M/M, Sam Cap, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Sam isn't sure how things would've turned out if Steve and Tony hadn't stood together when the Accords were signed, but he's pretty sure it wouldn't have been like this.





	Fight and flight

**Author's Note:**

> For [micromarvel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/micromarvel) challenge 5: Fight or flight. The challenges are open to everyone and include microfic and microart (although any responses to prompts are welcome).
> 
> Betad by the dearest [nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry).

Sam - in his new red, white, and blues - drops the last training dummy onto the tarmac from an altitude of about six feet. It's far enough that, were it a real goon, it would leave them sprawling and dazed but mostly unharmed. Apparently unconvinced by this charitable tact, Bucky - also sporting a suit in tricolours - drags the dummy up from the floor by a sand-filled arm. He grins, just a little, and punches it square on the nose. Sam hovers overhead, arms folded and shaking his head. Bucky lifts his face skyward and flips Sam the bird.

****

"So, how do we think that went?" Steve asks when they get back to base. He'd been in the control room, of course, and Redwing had fed the whole thing to the central monitor.

Bucky shrugs. "Mission accomplished."

"Those dummies never saw us coming," Sam adds, attempting to match Bucky’s casual tone.

Steve tips his head to one side, his eyebrow arching.

Sam takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Okay. It was messy and inefficient. We're still not working as a unit,” he admits. “We're both too busy trying to be..." he looks for a good way to say it and can’t find one, "you."

"And?" Steve asks.

"And that's hard?" Bucky suggests, tossing his cowl onto the table. "C'mon Steve, you're good at this. We're just trying to fill your size fifteens."

Sighing, Steve leans back against a console. " _That's_ the problem," he says. " _I'm_ me. The world doesn't need a new Steve Rogers. It does need a Captain America. Or two," he adds with a smile. 

Bucky whines audibly. "But _why_ us, Steve? Look, I get your reasons for retiring from field ops, but maybe you should hand the shield down to someone who can grow into it.

“Like I did?” Steve asks, laughing.

“You know what I mean,” Bucky grumbles. “The world already knows who we are, and what we are. Well, me at least."

"Hey," replies Sam.

"It’s not always a good thing," Bucky says, rolling his eyes. “I just mean, who’s ever gonna take _us_ seriously as Caps?”

“Hey,” Sam says more firmly.

Steve holds up his hands, placating the pair of them. "I chose you two because I believe in you,” he says, “and because you both have unique skills that make you the right choice to take over. Sam, you have great tactical awareness, you see the whole battlefield and the whole picture, you can get above a fight and really understand what's needed. Bucky, you are fast and skilled, you can make the choices other people can’t when they’re necessary. Your reaction times are at least as good as mine and your serum means you can be the wall that keeps other people safe."

Bucky is the first to break the silence. "So basically," he drawls, "you're saying he's the flight..."

Sam catches where Bucky is going. "And he's the fight," he adds, pointing at Bucky.

Steve smiles. He doesn't often do 'smug' but there's definitely something of that in his smirk. "Exactly," he says. “Plus you’ve had first hand experience alongside the original. That puts you miles ahead of any other candidates.”

Bucky snorts.

"You're starting to sound like him," Sam observes.

Steve ruffles his fingers through his hair. "Well, they say if spend enough time with them..."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam replies, waving him off. "We get it. Now go enjoy your honeymoon”

Steve tosses his jacket over his shoulder. "Oh, I will,” he says. “And you two keep practicing your teamwork. I want to see a marked improvement by the time I get back.”

Bucky throws a half-hearted salute. “Yes _Commander_ ,” he says, emphasising Steve's new rank. 

Pride fills Steve's face and he puffs out his chest a little. “Get it right, soldier,” he says. “That's Commander Stark-Rogers.”

“Oh my god, we were at the wedding!” Bucky crows. He begins shooing Steve out the door. “Leave already.”

Steve laughs and lets himself get hustled into the corridor. “See you in two weeks, Captains,” he says.


End file.
